


24小时不理男友挑战

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 hrs Ignoring My Boyfriend Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Lily Evans Potter, YouTuber Remus Lupin, YouTuber Sirius Black
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳于是我决定把我最喜欢的两个东西结合起来：哈利波特跟YouTube双Youtuber au设定：莱姆斯·卢平，Youtuber，帐号为Moony the Wolf，频道主要是翻唱，偶尔是自创曲。原本前期是不露脸的，但是随着粉丝数增加，影片风格还有出片速度逐渐稳定，唱歌的时候大部分是在录音室的侧拍。有少数几次是自家男友的舞蹈。西里斯·布莱克，Youtuber，帐号为Padfoot the Dog，频道主要是游戏、舞蹈，原本是直播主后来转型成很多游戏都玩，也开始放一些自己的舞蹈cover上来。“SB/RL”是两人恋情曝光之后开的新频道。平时放一些日常的vlog，或是两人影片删减片段会放到这里，通常就是一些拌嘴的日常（这些片段释放出来粉丝们才知道一直以来两人都是互相帮对方掌镜的），然后犬狼粉就会拿这些日常来写文🌚莉莉跟詹姆也是YouTuber，频道分别是𝕃𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕤跟James Potter，因为没有提及太多所以就不多说了在我脑子里面的影片内容对话都是英文（因为我看的基本都是英文的YouTuber）翻成中文如果有点怪的话请尽量无视ww加粗部分为影片内的对话
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	24小时不理男友挑战

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 于是我决定把我最喜欢的两个东西结合起来：哈利波特跟YouTube 
> 
> 双Youtuber au
> 
> 设定：
> 
> 莱姆斯·卢平，Youtuber，帐号为Moony the Wolf，频道主要是翻唱，偶尔是自创曲。原本前期是不露脸的，但是随着粉丝数增加，影片风格还有出片速度逐渐稳定，唱歌的时候大部分是在录音室的侧拍。有少数几次是自家男友的舞蹈。
> 
> 西里斯·布莱克，Youtuber，帐号为Padfoot the Dog，频道主要是游戏、舞蹈，原本是直播主后来转型成很多游戏都玩，也开始放一些自己的舞蹈cover上来。
> 
> “SB/RL”是两人恋情曝光之后开的新频道。平时放一些日常的vlog，或是两人影片删减片段会放到这里，通常就是一些拌嘴的日常（这些片段释放出来粉丝们才知道一直以来两人都是互相帮对方掌镜的），然后犬狼粉就会拿这些日常来写文🌚
> 
> 莉莉跟詹姆也是YouTuber，频道分别是𝕃𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕤跟James Potter，因为没有提及太多所以就不多说了
> 
> 在我脑子里面的影片内容对话都是英文（因为我看的基本都是英文的YouTuber）翻成中文如果有点怪的话请尽量无视ww
> 
> 加粗部分为影片内的对话

**R: 嘿，欢迎回到我的频道。（Hey welcome back to my channel. ）**

**R: 今天我不唱歌、不做cover，我要来玩一个挑战。**

**R: 我的频道在上个礼拜达到了五十万订阅，很感谢各位的支持。**

**R: 然后你们也知道我有个男朋友，西里斯、Padfoot the Dog，搞游戏跟跳舞的那个（手比划般的挥了挥）。所以今天这集的内容就是“24小时不理男友挑战”。**

**R: 灵感来自于莉莉的24小时不理男友挑战，我会把连结放在底下资讯栏（手往底下比划），去看看詹姆有什么反应，结局挺好笑的（露出一个可爱的笑容）。她跟我说应该也玩玩看，可以作为五十万订阅回馈。我很有兴趣，所以决定试试看。不知道西里斯会有什么反应。我有点紧张，这个挑战真的有人撑到24小时过吗？（有点不安的抓了抓头发）**

**R: 总之，现在是下午的四点三十八分（拿出手机给镜头看了时间，锁屏是西里斯的丑照）**

**R: Pads跟Prongs出去了。（顿了一下）我也不知道他俩干嘛去了，但是Prongs刚刚传讯息跟我说他们刚分开，所以————**

**（手机铃声响了）**

**R: （看了下手机）西里斯说他十分钟到家。**

**R: 我会在家里架几台相机。我尽量不让他碰我、不要有眼神接触。我们就等着看他会有什么反应吧。**

钥匙的声音响起，接着是门锁转动的声音，一个汗湿（看样子刚刚是跟詹姆去打球）头发随意绑起来的黑发男子开门进来了，“Moony我回来了！”

西里斯把钥匙丢进放钥匙的碗里，另一副钥匙也在里面，两串钥匙碰撞发出声响。钥匙在，代表莱姆斯应该也在家。他脱下鞋子换上拖鞋踩上家里的地毯，往客厅走去，“莱米？”

莱姆斯背对着门口坐在他最喜欢的沙发位置上，西里斯凑到后面去。

“我回来了，”西里斯从沙发后面往前凑，用头蹭了蹭莱姆斯，“你在看什么这么专心？”

西里斯本来要抱住莱姆斯然后在他发间落下一吻，没想到莱姆斯往旁边躲开了，乔了乔位置用书挡在他们之间。

“莱米？”西里斯现在开始觉得不对劲了，莱姆斯从他进门以来就没有说话，也不让他抱不让他亲。他做了什么惹莱姆斯生气吗？“莱姆斯怎么了，发生什么事了？”

莱姆斯还是没有回应。

西里斯往前翻落在沙发上，直直压着莱姆斯的脚，莱姆斯算是有点反应皱了眉，想把脚抽回来。

左脚成功收回来了，但西里斯伸手抓住他的右脚，“快！告诉我怎么了？”他示意的拉了拉莱姆斯的脚，“不然我不把脚还你。我做错什么了吗？你在生我的气吗？”

“莱米？莱姆斯？Moony？”西里斯戳了戳他抓住的那只脚，他现在看起来就像一只失落的大狗，耳朵跟尾巴都垂下来，“别无视我啊，莱姆斯。”

“你不说我只好猜了。”

“是因为我跟叉子出去吗？”

“是因为我昨晚睡觉又抢被子了？”

“是因为我早上没洗碗就出门？”

“是因为我偷吃了你藏起来的巧克力？”

莱姆斯受不了西里斯一直在旁边碎碎念，也不忍心继续看西里斯失魂落魄的样子，他用自由的那只脚踹了西里斯一脚，然后趁他吓到的瞬间把另一只脚抽回来。从沙发上下来，然后走进房间，磅一声的关上门。

“？？？？？？因为巧克力？？？？”西里斯揉着刚刚被踹的肚子疑惑的问。

**R: （把脸埋在手里）**

**R: （抬头，脸色不是很好）**

**R: 刚刚你们也看到了，西里斯回家后发现我一直无视他**

**R: 我都不知道这到底算是在整他还是整我了**

**R: （拿出手机）**

**R: 现在才过不到一个小时，莉莉到底是怎么撑到半天的！**

西里斯在卧室前来回踱步，敲门的手拿起又放下，最后还是敲了门，“莱米？”

“你还好吗？”

“你在生我气不想跟我说话的话没关系，我先去洗个澡把汗冲掉好吗？”

门后还是没有回应。西里斯把头靠在门上一阵子，转身去了浴室，身影像只被主人抛弃的狗狗。

西里斯冲完凉之后只穿了短裤出来，湿漉漉的黑发随意的往后拨，擦头发的毛巾搭在肩上。

原本放在背包里面的手机响起讯息提示音，从西里斯刚进浴室没多久就开始响了。他往放在玄关的包包走去，然后捞出放在包包里面的手机。

因为背对镜头而看不到他脸上的表情，只看得到沿着发梢滴落的水滴落在肌肉匀称的背上。

他突然站起来，像是看完讯息后恍然大悟了什么一样。他转头叹了口气，镜头拍到他如释重负的表情。他转走进另一间房间，过了一阵子后拿了一把吉他出来。

“我很久没弹了但是⋯”西里斯对自己的吉他说话。他坐到卧室的门前，然后他往客厅看去，目光对上其中一台摄影机很久，然后给了摄影机一个眨眼。

房间里的莱姆斯，听到西里斯调音的声音突然坐了起来，把头埋进两个膝盖间，“不是吧这是作弊啊！”

要知道在最一开始在YouTube上cover的时候，没有伴奏，背景的吉他伴奏全是西里斯弹的。平常没说不知道，但是西里斯的吉他弹得很好，唱歌也好听，甚至可以说是跟莱姆斯差不多，只是西里斯不是很喜欢在别人（除了莱姆斯以外）面前唱歌。

莱姆斯从床上起来，手贴在门上不知道该不该开门，最后背靠着门坐了下来。他大概知道西里斯会弹什么歌，但是听到熟悉的和弦他还是觉得快被愧疚跟温暖的矛盾感受撕裂了。

E5，C，G，D5，右手拨弦，左手按和弦，两次前奏结束后进主歌，E5，Cmaj7，G，D5⋯⋯西里斯主歌弹的是fingerstyle，莱姆斯在门后默默的跟着歌词无声的唱。

歌词他再熟悉不过了，这首是他第一首发布的翻唱、是他最喜欢的一首情歌、也是西里斯跟他告白时候唱的。

进主歌的时候西里斯换只弹和弦，歌声透过门板传了过来，

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

第二段主歌莱姆斯忍不住开口在门后小声接着唱下去了，西里斯就像是知道他的反应一样，接着弹伴奏，唱的也不是主旋律而是合声。虽然有门隔着，但是莱姆斯的歌声还是模糊的传了出来，两个人的歌声还有琴声合在一起，就像原本就该要在一起一样。

莱姆斯在最后一段副歌的时候打开了门，他看到西里斯光着上身、湿着头发只穿着一条短裤坐在地板上，而莱姆斯自己不知道什么时候哭了，两条泪痕在脸上。

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you, oh_

最后一下的和弦回荡在空气里，西里斯轻轻的把吉他靠在墙壁站了起来，“莱姆斯⋯”

莱姆斯扑上去抱紧他，把脸埋在半干的黑发里。

**COMMENT:**

**📍Pinned by Moony the Wolf**

𝕃𝕚𝕝𝕪 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕤 **V • 2 hours ago**

@James Potter 詹姆•波特蠢鹿你干了什么好事！！！！！ 

****Likes 3k Replies 178** **

————— 

James Potter **V • 2 hours ago**

@Padfoot the Dog 莉莉把我关在门外了你说你要怎么负责？ 

****Likes 4.6k Replies 672** **

****> Replies:** **

Padfoot the Dog **V • 1 hour ago**

莱米绝对不会让你进我们家门的 兄弟我帮不了你 你去找彼得吧 

****Likes 1k****

Moony the Wolf **V • 1 hour ago**

要你毁了我的计划，活该。 

****Likes 2.9k****

**—————**

****24 hrs ignoring my boyfriend challenge** **

****Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (wolfstar) version** **

****Time: 1 hr 43 mins** **

fin. 

西里斯唱的歌是《All Of Me》by John Legend\ 

对的✔️詹姆作为一个好兄弟，把莱姆斯的计划在中段的时候传讯息跟西里斯说了🌚 


End file.
